A Young Woman's Quest for Love
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: I finished in less than a day, working on it until 2 this morning and finishing it earlier today, Lacey belongs to my best friend on DA BubblyPunkKat. She was nice enough to allow me to use her and post her on this site. Hope you enjoy this. Please read and review, most of all enjoy your reading.
1. Chapter 1

Lacey stared into the darkness of her surroundings in the world separate from the other worlds. She turned her head to glance behind her for at one time there was a huge white door located there, but it had disappeared after her best friend Sora locked the door causing it to disappear and leave her stranded in the eternal darkness and nothingness. She could not bring herself to regret the decision she made of staying here it was to save someone that she has loved for years and as long as he was safe, what was there to regret?

Lacey looked at the weapon in her hand like her friend Sora she was a key blade wielder and she had helped Sora, Donald, and Goofy once again save the world from the Heartless and Organization 13 members, that wanted nothing more than to turn the world into grounds surrounded by darkness. Lacey had promised herself not too long ago that she would protect her friends and gain the heart of the boy she sat out to find in the first place.

Lacey was never the one to be afraid of the darkness, but this place freaked her out. It was not average darkness it was the darkness of death, there was no sky, no ground. It was the darkness that made her wonder if she was still alive. Sighing heavily she knew her purpose was to keep her friends safe but thoughts of them forgetting her were too great to bare. Would Riku and Kairi end up together or would Kairi break his heart like he had done her over the years that she knew him, Lacey loved Riku and she tried showing him that every day but it would end up leaving her heart shattered more than it was before, for this she hated Kairi her longtime friend. After Kairi's mysterious appearance on Destiny Island, Lacey took it upon herself to be her friend before anyone else tried. Lacey grasped her key blade handle tighter until she knew that her knuckles under her black leather gloves were now white, just knowing that her knuckles were white alone did not stop her from squeezing the handle tighter it just made it worse.

As Lacey stared into the darkness it was starting to become clearer as if a mysterious light was shining to guide her through the nothingness of her surroundings. She took her first step forward expecting to fall into the darkness only to be surprised that it only brought a once invisible barrier to the human eyes it was clear with rainbow colors, something that shocked her to see in a place like this. She continued walking with each step she took it covered the floor with the clear crystal like foot stone. Up ahead she could see a glimpse of a light shining and it looked like it had an actual floor. Quickening her steps into a jog she soon sprinted into a run for the light. After a short moment of running she came up on the light and saw that she was back inside the World That Never Was, she looked around and saw that it was The Dark City she wondered why she would be led here.

Lacey looked at the skyscraper that towered the city this was the world that she was reunited with Riku the happiest moment of her life, but it was also the saddest, she could tell that he wanted to see Kairi, how could he want Kairi and not her, she's beautiful, strong, and she is mature. Sure Kairi was pretty but she could tell that Kairi and Sora would end up together, Riku doesn't stand a chance at getting her. Lacey was told by the kids on Destiny Island that she was beautiful many of the boys on the island would often compete for her attention. They were disappointed for she never glanced their way in the loving way that they had hoped to see instead they would receive a look of disappointment from her. She looked around the Dark City it was lit by the many locked buildings. She looked at the skyscraper that towered highly towards the sky. But she couldn't miss the castle floating in mid-air with the large heart-shaped moon in the background known as Kingdom Hearts to the former residents of this world the Organization 13. She continued to look around only to see small shadows moving at a fast pace across the floor Lacey looked at her Key blade waiting for the creatures to get out of the ground and to where she could destroy them.


	2. Chapter 2

The key blade remained clinched in Lacey's fist tightly as the unwelcome visitors approached her, some of the shadows like creatures were so close that she could not only feel their presence but she could have practically heard their hearts beat, that is if they had hearts. Soon the creatures moved from their position of hugging the black asphalt ground and began to plunge into her. Ready for them she struck them causing them to deteriorate into black mist, that would soon disappear not long after the shadows were struck down. Soon the small black creatures with the large yellow eyes were around every corner of her, front to back, side to side. A good handful jumped at her possibly trying to gain the upper hand by piling up on her. Lacey, however, was not about to give the tiny heartless creatures this chance, she jumped in the air flipping over them and started slaying the creatures around her. With graceful twists and turn she took down many in her path, once the creatures were scarce she focused on the ones that tried attacking her before only to see that they were once again headed towards her at a speedy pace amongst the ground running towards them they once again got into attacking distance and she took them down easily.

Once the pure heartless creatures were exposed of, Lacey watched as her key blade disappeared, for another time when it is needed. Knowing that it would be a waste if she stayed here she continued her journey on foot through The World That Never Was. The dark artificial world of the organization and the many other heartless that may roam around waiting for someone to once again let them out into the world of light to reek some havoc and try to turn the world into something no different than this. The air of the artificial world had no smell,unlike Destiny Island that always comforted her, Destiny Island always had the smell of salt water that washed up on the shores. Lacey stopped looking at the dark sky that was empty of stars and empty of life.

Lacey continued her walk towards the road beside the skyscraper when suddenly faint pictures started to pick up on the screen on top of the scraper soon the images became clear, Lacey watched as a younger version of her, Riku and Sora were in the cove on Destiny Island looking at the giant door, the three of them wondering how it opened. Then the picture switched to her, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting the thousands of heartless in Hallow Bastion. Soon the screen was blank of any picture. Lacey continued her journey to find a place to rest for a bit, she had not been able to lay on a bed since Sora's search for Riku started and that was a long time, she was starting to feel tired and she was never one to complain but her feet felt as if knives were sticking in them.

Lacey walked for what seemed like forever until she reaches the basement of the castle, she believed they called it Nothing's Call and if she remembered correctly there was a good handful of heartless that roamed this area. She started walking around the glowing green basement of the castle she saw a dark portal with a purple hole in the middle she remembered those portals the organization used them to go places. She started to run towards it hoping to find out answers as to why she was back at this world and also hoping to find rest for her feet and body, she knew that if she didn't she wouldn't be of any use to her friends if she was too sore to hold back the threat that wanted to turn everything it came across into darkness. Once inside the portal Lacey found herself in a long bright white corridor with a few doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Lacey wondered around the bright corridor, this world never failed to amaze her. She knew that this place had more than what it showed during her last visit here due to saving the worlds from heartless and Organization 13. As Lacey wondered aimlessly, not knowing her destination just yet, all she knew was that she wanted to lay down and she didn't care if she had to sleep on the floor, it's not like she never done it before.

" Staying behind to aid your friends, You can't stop me and my heartless from taking over where my brethren left off." Lacey heard a voice come from behind her then she felt as the key blade summoned itself into her hand.

Lacey turned around and saw one of the hooded Organization 13 members, but the only thing she could tell was that they were a woman due to the high-heeled boots. Lacey retorted," I don't need my friends to take the likes of you down, they just make my job a little easier."

The hooded woman merely laughed at Lacey's words and replied," Foolish and delusional girl you are trapped in my world now-"

" Are you done talking?" Lacey interrupted the woman not interested in what she had to say.

The woman looked at her and turning away from her replying," I will not make your visit a pleasurable one I will make sure you are destroyed then I will take down everyone you hold dear, and trap them in the darkness."

Lacey, was the one chuckling, this time, the woman turned around and looked at her asking," What is so funny?"

Lacey stopped chuckling and replied, " You thinking that you can get past me, I would like to see you try."

The woman laughed opening a portal walking into it, Lacey watched as the portal disappeared, it was not long after the portal was gone that Lacey was surrounded by Dusks as Yin Sid called them at the beginning of the journey alongside with them were Creepers as listed in Jiminy Cricket's journal. She looked around noticing that they traveled in groups, a fact that she never noticed before. She smiled and said," You can travel in groups all you want but that won't stop me from taking you out."

Lacey put her other hand along with the other one on the handle of the key blade running towards the Dusk and odd looking creatures known only to her as Creepers.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey fought the Dusks reversing their attacks while also dodging the Creepers that done everything

they could to get her down. Her key blade Fenrir handed to Sora after he fought Sephiroth by a woman

by the name of Tifa who was searching for someone and that someone turned out to be Cloud.

Lacey continued dodging the Dusks quick movements and attacks until finally she sent one of them into

a wall. She looked around, this battle was taking forever she noticed that every time she took one down

more would appear in its place. Lacey wondered if it was the woman from Organization 13 sending

them her was way like this, Organization 13 members weren't known to fight fair. Lacey could feel her

head spinning from her lack of sleep since her first journey began when the darkness first appeared on

Destiny Island and Riku disappeared. And these Dusks and Creepers weren't making it easy for her, she

came to the conclusion that she had to take these guys out of the picture before she could rest.

Gripping her Fenrir tightly she unleashed combo's left from right taking down anything that came her

way. Lacey could feel the presence of something behind her she flipped back landing on her feet, She

used a potion on herself to help her hold out on the battle a little longer, her body felt recharged her

tiredness was at bay and her aching feet no longer ached now she could feel as her energy came back

and she was ready to finish these freaks off for good.

-

Riku sat on the tree on Destiny Island holding a Paopu Fruit, he stared at it his mind focused on Lacey.

he finally realized something that Lacey already knew, Kairi has romantic feelings towards Sora. Riku

never gave Lacey a chance...He noticed the signals that she sent him but he let his feelings for Kairi

blind him. Lacey had it rough all her life her parents were killed when she was younger that caused her

to distance herself from the people that cared for her, She would never leave her home and when she

did she mostly spent that time in the cave they discovered when they were kids.

" What's wrong Riku?" Sora's voice came from behind him.

Riku snapped back into reality and looked at him replying," I'm going to the darkness and I am going to

bring Lacey back."

Sora said," I'll go too."

Riku shook his head and replied, " No, you stay and watch over Kairi.

Sora looked at him.

-

Lacey had destroyed the army of Dusk's and Creepers but not without taking a few blows she

continued to look for a place to get some sleep, until she saw a bedroom all done in white, she walked

over to the bed laying down as she soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lacey was awoken from her slumber by a disturbing dream, she sat up looking around the

fresh snow white room. She looked out the window, part of the glowing heart shaped moon

appeared in the window. Lacey inhaled she could almost smell fish being cooked over an

open flame, as she, Riku, Sora, and Kairi use to cook freshly caught fish over the hot flames of

the fire that was in the middle of their circle of four. Those were the days Lacey wished so many

times that she could go back to them, if only for a moment; just so she could see what

happiness was like again.

Her parents had been turned into heartless at the time that Riku opened the door to the

realm of darkness. Lacey knew this, but she couldn't bring herself to hate Riku, but she was

starting to question her feelings towards him. Her mother had always taught her if a man

doesn't like you, after you have tried everything to have him look your way, then he wasn't

worth doing something stupid over. This she agreed had to be one of the stupidest things

that she had allowed herself to do.

-

The mysterious woman from Organization 13 could sense Lacey's feeling all over the castle,

they were pleasing her beyond belief, if she had a heart she would feel happier about Lacey's

pain if she were a cold hearted person, but without a heart, she still had the pleased satisfaction.

" Now all I have to do is get her to join the darkness." The woman laughed an evil laugh

walking from her location heading towards Lacey's location.

Lacey sat on the bed looking at her key blade that had summoned itself in her grasp she

waited for the threat that the blade sensed and she waited patiently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lacey stared out of the door of the room that was her's at the moment, she heard the

clacking of high heeled shoes on the tiled floor of the castle known as The Castle that Never

Was. Lacey knew well who was coming her way, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it

out it was the last of Organization 13 members, a mysterious woman who had made Lacey's

life heck since she arrived in the World That Never Was, by sending a never ending army

of Dusks and Creepers shortly before she laid down and fell asleep, Lacey wondered what

the hooded woman could want now, if it was a fight Lacey was more than glad to give her

what she asked for. Once the hooded woman finally stopped at the doorway, Lacey looked at

her. The hooded woman said," I can sense that the light warrior isn't any different than we

roamers of the darkness-"

Lacey pointed her key blade at the hooded Organization 13 member before saying coldly,

" Your wrong, unlike you I have a heart and real emotions."

The woman chuckled and replied," You may have a heart but it is filled with darkness, you

are no different than me or my brethren that you and your friends killed."

Lacey clenched her key blade tightly the woman had a point there, Lacey was a lonely

and dark natured person, but unlike the Organization 13 members, she was accepted. She

said," Your right, I do have darkness in me, but I still have friends who love and accept me

for what I am."

The woman looked at Lacey and replied her tone calm," They don't accept you, foolish girl.

If they did then why did they agree without hesitation to let you make this choice of

something that a child your age can't deal with on their own."

Lacey looked at the hooded woman and replied her voice as icy as a glacier," I'm not a

child."

The woman reaches out her hand and said," Come on, join me in the darkness, I am the only

person who understands you, only I can protect you from this world, your key blade can't

defeat every heartless this world has."

Lacey could feel comfort in the woman's words, a comfort that she had been longing for,

for so long she reaches out her hand only to come to the realization that the woman that stood

in front of her was the enemy that needed to be eliminated in order for her mission to be

fulfilled she merely flipped the woman to the floor, once the woman's hood fell off Lacey

was shocked what was under the hood of the Organization 13 member's jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

Lacey would be flipping out and crying if she were any normal girl, but she has seen some

strange things in her life, especially since the heartless invasion a short time ago, she felt a

slight discomfort at the figure that now looked at her, the woman looked identical to her,

they could be twins. Lacey pointed her key blade at the downed woman and said

her voice icy," Who are you?"

The woman looked at her and replied," Has your hatred for me blocked out everything-"

Lacy knew who the girl in front of her was, but she didn't want to believe that it was

Constance, her older sister, they were twins but Constance was oldest by a couple minutes.

Lacey looked at Constance and said," I am going to help my friends, I will kill you if you try to

stop me."

Lacey walked away from Constance leaving her twin sister to do whatever she wanted, she

didn't care.

-

Riku waited for the Gummi Ship to arrive on Destiny Island it had been days since he sent

the letter in a bottle to the Disney Castle requesting for them to come and assist him. He sat at

the tree that was near the ground he looked at the water, the last time he looked at the

sea and that was with Sora, Kairi and Lacey before he opened the door to darkness and

ruined everything. He looked at the Paopu Fruit that was in his grasp, Kairi's voice came

from behind him, she said," Riku when you find Lacey give her this for me."

Riku turned around as Kairi handed him an envelope, he took it putting it in his

long, baggy blue jeans pocket and said," I will."

As Lacey walked she could feel her hatred towards Constance grow deep inside of her

Constance was the perfect child, she always was. What would their parents say if they

found out that their perfect daughter was in this world. Lacey was always the bad seed in

her parent's eyes, though Constance wasn't the perfect daughter. Her parents knew that

but they didn't want to believe it. Lacey clenched her fists until her palms hurt, it was all that

she could do to keep from going to Constance and doing the same to her as she did with

Xigbar and the other Organization 13 members. She wanted to wait to deal with Constance,

because she needed something to do while in the darkness. She hated to admit it, she

needed someone in the realm with her to know that she wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Lacey walked through the castle in the World that Never was. She couldn't help but wonder

what Leon and his gang in Hollow Baston were up too, She wondered what Yuffie. The young

bouncy ninja was up to, had Tifa ever found Cloud? Where did Cloud and the unknown

swordsman disappear too after their battle? She had to focus on the enemies that waited around every

corner.

Thinking of her friends and the people that she met while on her journey was nice, but she had

to protect them. Her thoughts shifted to Riku and Kairi, had Riku finally got what he wanted?

Did Kairi love him like she loved Sora before she was separated from her friends to ward off

the heartless that may try to get out and reek havoc? Somehow she doubted that Riku would

probably never give up on trying to get something that is never going to happen. If she wasn't

good enough for Riku, then the darkness would be her new home. Never again would she

smell the salty ocean of Destiny Island, she wouldn't mind giving up the taste of the Sea- Salt

Ice- Cream. She loved the smell and the sound of the ocean, she was not too fond of the taste

of the ice cream Everyone loved Sea-Salt-Ice-Cream, but in her opinion, the ice cream tasted

like frozen sweet salt water on a stick. She sighed, never again would she eat a Paopu Fruit.

She remembered every morning she would get up and go outside, just to eat the fruit fresh

off the tree. She loved the sweet and juicy taste of the fruit. She shook the thoughts from

her head, another thought came to her mind. Why am I even doing this? Why must I be

miserable to please people? Let Riku have Kairi, she had been hurt for the last time.

Constance's voice snapped her from her thoughts it said," Give up my dear sister, you're

heart knows what you truly want. It doesn't sound like it wants to save your

friends. I could give you the powers of the darkness and the heartless."

Lacey looked at her and started to walk away from her, what Constance said next

caused her to stop," Fine, if you do want to save them. We should help each other, we are

sisters after all."

Lacey looked at her sister in disgust. They were sisters, there was no denying that. The

twins had the hazel eyes, the facial features were the same. Despite those two things

the sisters were nothing alike, Lacey had her long brown hair that she kept

straight. Constance was a girl who loved dresses and jewelry, not to mention guys. Lacey

however was happy with a tube top and shorts, easier to fight that way. To Constance

looks meant everything, Lacey found that women who look pretty were labeled as weak.

Lacey use to envy Constance because of her long beautiful blond hair, but a compliment

from Riku caused her to drop her envy. Lacey had guys trying to impress her, Constance

however was here. Alone and probably heartless like everything in this world, Lacey

said," We are sisters, that I can't hide anymore. But it doesn't mean that I have to do

the stupid stuff you're doing, I am aware of this world and it's tricks. I will overcome it, I

won't be an empty shell like you are."

Lacey started walking once more.

-

Riku and King Mickey were in the Gummi ship, the sky was painted a red color. Due to the

sun going down to allow the night to come out. The ship flew smoothly in the sky, thanks to Chip

and Dale's steering of the red looked at the paupo fruit, he heard King Mickey say,

" Cheer up Riku, I'm sure she's fine. Lacey helped save the world, she can handle the darkness

for a little longer."

Riku looked at him and replied," Yeah."

He then focused his attention back to the fruit, he wondered if it was too late to give Lacey a

chance. Had he drawn her away? He didn't want her to stay in the darkness, but she insisted.

What could have been her intension's, he grew anxious as the ship flew in the sky. 


	9. Chapter 9

As Lacey walked she wondered what Sora and Kairi were up to. She felt idiotic for hating Kairi  
over a boy, Lacey loves Riku. But she couldn't blame Kairi for being prettier than she was.  
She couldn't blame Riku for having a feeling for Kairi, Kairi was skinny and had long legs.  
Lacey, however, had a little pudge on her stomach, her legs were a little fatter. But that was  
due to exercising with Riku and Sora. It use to be Lacey and Kairi were inseparable, wherever  
Kairi was. Lacey wasn't far behind,they would share secrets. Until she got older, Kairi was the  
sister than Lacey wanted, but could never have. But emotions stepped in the middle of that  
relationship. Lacey sighed, this place made someone think a lot, she has never thought this  
much in one day. Has it been a day yet? This world's sky seemed to always be dark, it would  
drive anyone batty, all the thinking that she has been doing would drive anyone insane.  
Her mother would often tell her if she dreamed something, it would come true. She sighed  
once more saying no louder than a whisper," Yeah dreams coming true, good one mom."  
For awhile she had dreams of sharing a Paopu Fruit with Riku, but that hasn't come true.  
If she did get out of this world she would probably get off of the small world known as Destiny  
Islands and move to Radiant Gardens, the world that was formally named Hollow Bastion. Until  
the residents once again discovered it's true name. It was then her key blade Fenrir came, she  
readied it, for she knew the heartless wasn't too far away. Her prediction was right on the dot,  
once her thoughts of the heartless ended, they appeared from nowhere surrounding her.  
There was Sorcerer's, their appearance was a light gray. With the dark colored area's on its side,  
black markings. A long robe that covers almost every part of its body including its face, it's  
hands were connected by the sleeves of the robe. Arms that were distinguished by black  
seams of sleeves, it's head sports a black pattern that wraps around the back of its head. The  
shoulders were pointed, the lower half of the robe was featureless, except for a few black  
markings with a white nobody emblem at the bottom. There was the little black heartless  
with the large yellow eyes that she ran into when she first arrived, she wasn't really worried  
about those, though. Her main worry was the Sorcerer's, she was glad that there was more,  
weaker heartless than there were strong ones. But she remembered Sorcerer's, with the right  
move and thought she could easily take them down. The only thing that would get her  
distracted was the cubes that they summoned. She hated those cubes, there was a good  
chance that it would reflect the magic you cast on it. The easiest way that she found to  
take down a Sorcerer was the spell Magnet, it would stun the heartless making the battle  
easier. Lacey looked at the heartless that was like an army in front of her, she knew for sure  
that she had to take down the Sorcerer's to make the battle go by more smoothly. The small yellow-eyed heartless known as Shadow's charged at her, Lacey charged at them cutting some down. The  
ones that were struck down disappeared in small clouds of smoke, after what seemed like ages of  
dodging and striking, it was down to Lacey and two Sorcerers. Lacey looked at the large heartless  
in front of her, she cast Magnet on the one that stood on the left leaving the creature stunned. She  
ran at it striking it down, casting Magnet on the other one striking it down. The two creatures vanished  
from sight like magic, Lacey looked at her key blade. She had never wanted to be a key blade master  
before the journey started, Lacey never knew what a key blade was. But she did enjoy stick fighting  
with Riku and Sora, She was fifteen years old, she should be interested in boys and school. Boys have  
crossed her mind a couple of times, her thoughts mostly revolved around Riku. The other boys on  
Destiny Island were alright, but nothing like Riku. His silver hair and aqua colored eyes and pale skin.  
Her thoughts revolved around the key blade in her hand, as stated earlier, she never wanted to be  
a master of the key blade. But now that she is she couldn't really complain, as long as it kept her  
friends safe then everything would be alright. One thing was for sure, she knew she wouldn't be  
happy being a princess. She was destined to be something more, saving the world was her destiny, it  
was something that her heart wants. She smiled and said," This is who I am. I was born to be a  
key blade wielder, and to save the world, if taking down heartless is part of that duty. Then  
I am ready."  
She thought of Constance once more and shook her head disappointingly, her sister had  
always called her the bad seed. But once it came to saving the world, she came through  
on her end of the bargain. Lacey stopped shaking her head and smiled saying proudly,"  
I may not have the beauty that Constance has, but I show something that she always  
kept hid. I show that I have a heart if destroying my sister is something that must be  
done to have a normal universe. Then that is what I have to do, for the sake of the  
worlds that are in balance. I swear that I will keep everyone and everything in them  
safe."


	10. Chapter 10

Riku sat on the gummi ship, he watched as worlds that he remembered visiting, but he never knew the names of them. He visited them when he was working with the Organization 13 members, back then to other people he figured that they thought he was no different than them. But like Sora and Lacey he felt that he had to protect his friends, he was not proud of the path that he chose. He had put his friends in danger, Kairi got captured, Sora and Lacey risked their lives to find him and return him safely. He had opened the door to the darkness in the first place allowing all that to happen, but he had noticed that his friends had grown up since their journey started. Kairi had grown into a mature young woman, Sora was able to beat him in battle. Lacey had become a key blade wielder, not only that he had seen her use some magic also. He had told Sora that he was jealous of him, that was true. He had also told Sora that he always believed that he was better at him at stuff than he was, he had to admit he admired Lacey will to learn. She was nothing like Constance claimed her to be, Lacey was stubborn and mean when he first met her. He didn't like her that much, he had often asked her who she thought that she was, thinking that she could just come and bully everyone. He remembered her reply, and it was a cold reply that made him feel out of place, she stated that it was none of his business and that he should go play with his little sticks. Also saying that she had work to do. She had come out of a lot since then, now she was blunt. He didn't think that she would ever be like Kairi, it was stupid to compare two girls that had nothing in common. He looked at the Paopu Fruit beside him, he waited until they arrived at Twilight Town.

-

Lacey walked on tired legs, the tiredness begged for her to set down for a rest. But she knew her sister, her sister was watching her every move sending these heartless after her, in an attempt to slow her down. But Lacey also knew that Constance would give up eventually, Constance was a quitter. She always was, and she was always a sore loser. But now she didn't have their mother to run to and tell lies to, now she had to be a woman and face her problems. Constance had to learn to take responsibility for her actions someday, Lacey just hated that having their parents turned into heartless like the creatures that she has been fighting since her journey began, was how she had to grow up. Constance was the eldest of the sisters, she was manipulative and sneaky. She was a mommies girl, she had their mother wrapped around her little finger. Their father, on the other hand, didn't take sides, rather the girls were innocent or guilty he would send them to their room. Just for their mother to let Constance off the hook and leave her to look at the shadow's on the wall, Lacey always knew that Constance was the favorite child. She would often hear her mother talk to her father and say it herself, at first Lacey cried. But after awhile she grew bitter towards everyone, afraid to open up towards anyone. She use to think that Riku and Sora were annoying when Kairi would ask her to go hang out with them she would just state she had other plans or now isn't the time. At that thought she swallowed here tiredness and continued her walking, she heard the clanking of high-heels behind her seeing Constance who had a grin on her face, Lacey stopped and turned around she said," What do you want now Constance? Have you come to throw more Heartless at me? If so make it fast and stay still because you're next."

Constance looked at her still with the grin she said," Your still as clueless as you were growing up, when are you going to realize that you can't beat me? I am older than you and no one cares about you, Sora doesn't, nor does Kairi, and definitely not Riku. You staying in this realm is dangerous, and I don't plan on stopping these heartless until one less Key Blade wielder is out of my way."

Lacey looked at Constance with an icy expression, saying in the same tone, " Is that a threat, because if it is. I will have to shut you up, you forget. While you were winning our mother over, I have grown older and I have made promises that I do intend on keeping. I promised Kairi that I wouldn't bring harm to you, and if they don't care about me. Then I am sure that they don't care about you either, so shall we get this started?"

Constance slapped Lacey knowing this would anger her, and she was right. Lacey's body shook with anger, Constance started running only to have Lacey run after her. Shadow heartless appeared around her only to be struck down, but she was not getting held back from her goal. She was on Constance's trail, with one tackle the twin girls were on the ground. Lacey was up before Constance could think of what happened, Lacey had her foot on Constance's back holding the key blade that had just appeared in her hand. She said, " Don't you ever touch me again, I'm letting you off with a warning. But once I get the chance that I feel satisfied with, you will be joining our parents, I don't mind being the last member of my family that is still living. It's not like your worth any benefit."

Alexis let Constance stand up and continued to walk, she had no idea where she was going all she knew was she had to keep this place from getting to the outside worlds. She hoped that no one was dumb enough to open the doors to the darkness once more, but in a way she hoped that she could get out of this place. She could feel that the darkness was getting to her too, she just hoped that she wouldn't have her heart stolen by the creatures that roamed this place.

Riku heard as King Mickey said, " We're almost at Twilight Town Riku, we'll find her and we'll bring her back to Destiny Island."

Riku looked Mickey and said," How far are we from Twilight Town?"

Mickey pointed out the window and saw as a world was approaching them. Riku let out a sigh of relief, once they got to Twilight Town all they had to do was get to the mansion in the forest, go to the basement and then there would be a portal that leads to the realm of darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Riku and King Mickey landed in Twilight Town, King Mickey looked at Riku and said, " We're here Riku, but we still have a long way to go."

Riku looked at Mickey and replied," Yeah."

The two of them started running;their destination, The Old Mansion.

-

Lacey walked her thoughts playing the encounter that she and her sister shared just moments ago.

What if Constance was right and she had no chance against her? She was just one person, what if

her staying in this realm was going to be her downfall. Would she blame her friends for letting her

do this without trying to talk her out of it? If she was turned into a heartless would she remember

her friends that she met along the way and the friends she had on Destiny Island? She would never

get to apologize to Kairi for being so stupid. The one thing she worried about the most was would

she want to turn the entire world of light into nothing but darkness and steal the hearts of those

that she held dear. She could tell the darkness was getting to her, no matter how much she fought

it, it was slowly taking over her.

She stopped in her tracks looking at the corridor ahead of her this castle seemed to have no end,

long and empty. Is this what she was going to be like if she stayed here longer? Her soul just a

corridor of nothingness. Were all the Organization XIII members souls like this? Was that why they

wanted to have hearts again? Lacey has learned a lot along her journey but she was sure of one

thing she hated the darkness, but right now she wasn't so sure all the world of light has done is

caused her distress and suffering. Since she stopped hanging around with Kairi she had been

doing everything she could so that she could share a Paopu Fruit with Riku, even if it was just

one. Just a little bite would make her happy. Maybe the darkness was the perfect place for her

she lost her parents to the heartless, her sister was trying to get rid of her, her friends are on

Destiny Island enjoying the sun. She grew up in Constance's shadow's, she was never good

enough in her parent's eyes. Kairi was the only person to understand her but she seriously

doubted if she did make it out of here with her heart intact that Kairi would forgive her for

throwing their friendship away over a boy.

She sat against the large white walls of the castle looking at the ground, she knew from the

moment that she first entered this realm that it was different, but she would never have

imagined that it would absorb your emotions and bring your fears to life. If she would have

known all this she would have gone with her friends and stayed on Destiny Island, but now

it was too late. If she wanted to leave this realm she wouldn't have any idea how it was

Namine that opened the portal for Kairi and the others to get home. Now Namine wasn't

here to help. Raising her head up she looked at the other large white wall, she felt chills

go up her back. Just the thought of staying here and roaming around without a heart

freaked her out, from what she saw of the Organization XIII members they were all

loony. She couldn't let that happen to her, she stood up sighing as she heard the

clicking of high heels and she already knew who they belonged to.

Riku and King Mickey stood at the gate of the Old Mansion, Riku grew worried about Lacey. She has

been in The World that Never Was for a week now, what effect was it having on her? He had to get

her out of there and bring her to the light before it affected her like it did him. He knew she was

a strong person but sometimes even the strongest of people fall victim to the dangers in their

lives. He started walking through the large open gates of the mansion with King Mickey not far

behind him.

-

Lacey looked at Constance who had a big smile on her face, she could tell that she was proud

of her pain. Lacey said staring icily into her older sister's hazel eyes," The only thing that will

stop the questions and doubts are if I get you out of the picture, then maybe then I can finally

go home to my friends and start over again."

Constance laughed and said, " you're not accepted by anyone, that's why our parents didn't love

you, our mother had made it clear to me that you were a mistake, our father said so too. You

should be glad that they are out of your life now, this whole event should be a paradise for

you. I know that I am enjoying it, it shows me how weak you really are."

Lacey continued to look at her sister she said," You think this place is paradise Constance, if

this world of heartless creatures is paradise to you then maybe I am not the sister that is

enjoying it."

Constance replied, " No one loves you Lacey, that is proven. If your so called friends cared

for you then why would they send only you here alone, Riku knows what this world is

and he still let you come here alone. Some friend he is, now I am going to finish what

my fellow brethren started."

Lacey felt as the key blade appeared in her hand and her sister looked at her with an evil

grin.


	12. Chapter 12

As Riku and King Mickey ran through the Old Mansion, Riku could remember this place as if he

had visited it yesterday, nothing changed. It was still as messy as it was when he came here.

the two got to the basement door and King Mickey asked," You ready to go inside Riku?"

The silver haired teen beside him replied," Yeah."

The two of them opened the door to the basement.

-

Lacey could feel the cold handle of her key blade, the older woman in front of her wore an evil grin

across her face, her eyes showed her cockiness. This made Lacey worry but it didn't scare her, she

was never afraid of Constance and she didn't think that after this fight. She didn't think that

Constance was going to be a problem of her's.

She heard Constance say, " Are the words that you spoke before a bluff? You seem frightened, let

me guess you finally come to the fact that you couldn't beat me, a fact learnt too late you shouldn't

challenged me only-"

Lacey interrupted her by saying, " Shut up Constance, I'm not afraid of you. I have other things to

worry about other than fearing you, after I fight and beat you I plan on getting out of this place and

making things right with an old friend, now if you are done talking I want to finish

the rivalry between us and starting over in my life."

Constance smiled and said, " Whatever you say, dear sister."

Lacey ran towards Constance ready to strike.

-

Riku and King Mickey roamed around the castle that never was, the place that once seemed full

of heartless was now empty of life. King Mickey said, " Should we split up Riku?"

Riku looked at him and then at the path ahead and replied," No-"

He was interrupted by clashes King Mickey said," It sounds like it is up ahead Riku, let's go."

The two of them started running straight.

-

The two sister's clashed Constance chuckled she said while dodging Lacey, " You won't beat me

with the moves your using now Lacey, your predictable. Haven't you learned anything?"

Lacey looked at her as she swung her key blade Constance dodged it and said, " You aren't getting

far either Constance, I'm just waiting for the right moment.

Constance clenched her fist and said angrily," You think you have a chance against me, you're

delusional Lacey, no wonder you can't make friends."

Lacey looked at her hand and said, " It's really sad that you won't be able to see what I plan on

doing once I get out of here."

Fire appeared in Lacey's hand as she threw it in Constance's face and struck her with her

key blade. Constance screamed holding her face staggering to her feet she yelled," Lacey,

I hate you!"

Lacey turned to walk away only to turn back around and run through Constance with her

key blade watching as Constance fell to the ground.

-

Riku and King Mickey got to the fighting scene Riku looked at Constance then at Alexis and

asked, " Lacey, what did you do?"

Lacey held her key blade towards them with yellow eyes full of death.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lacey looked at the mouse king and Riku, the boy that she stayed behind to protect. Her key blade pointed at them with murderous intension, her eyes where no different, she heard Riku say,"Lacey, we're not here to fight you, we want to bring you back home."

Lacey chuckled an evil chuckle looking at the boy stating,"You want to bring me home, is that you're intentions. You want to take me back to that ratty little island so you can break my heart, never again Riku. My pathetic sister did have a point I was never accepted by the warriors of light, it was the Organization XIII that I should have been saving. This is my home and now that you are here, I have made it my mission to destroy you."

The brown haired girl summoned a fire ball in her right hand throwing it at the two light warriors. They moved, King Mickey said,"Lacey, you don't know what you're saying or doing, this isn't your home. You live with your friends who care for you, you helped protect them now that you accomplished that are you going to let yourself kill them, what does your heart want?"

Lacey pointed her finger at Riku stated,"Do you really want to know what I want? Well I guess you deserve to know last minute requests before I take your hearts and make you my minions...I wanted him, I fought him to impress him, I remained loyal to him even though all he cared about was Kairi. I knew along with everyone on Destiny Island that you would never have her, but yet...you shun the one person who could and would have done anything for you, I became a key blade wielder to protect you and see that you came home safe, I even put myself in this place, ran myself mad. All for you Riku; but now that you are here those feelings are gone, every feeling I once possessed is gone all because a child fell in love and went in over her head, you broke my heart now I'm going to take yours."

Riku said,"I know I done you wrong Lacey I'm sorry, that's why I'm here to bring you home so we can share a Paopu Fruit, everyone wants you to come home Lacey."

Lacey looked at the fruit in his hand and said turning her back,"No Riku, I wanted it once, both of you just leave me and go back to where you came from."

Lacey felt the darkness fade from her heart and she started to walk away, only to be heard by King Mickey,"Your one of us Lacey, if we go your going."

The brown haired girl clenched her fists and said,"That's where your wrong Mickey, I use to be one of you but the darkness is my true home it always has been."

Riku grabbed her hand turning her around only for him and King Mickey to be flung across the room, Lacey replied coldly," Don't touch me, you should have gotten me when you had me, I will go with you only to make up with an old friend."

Lacey looked walked towards them picking up the Paopu Fruit and the mysterious envelope, she opened the envelope seeing Kairi's letter to her it said:

Lacey, I know you have been through hard times. We where always like sisters, you have always stuck by me like an older sister and we where always the best of friends sharing secrets. I know that one day it will be like that again and you will be happy like you were back then but until then you will always be my sister.

Lacey felt tears come to her eyes as she sank to her knees holding the letter close. King Mickey said,"See Lacey, you're one of us."

Lacey felt the ice around her heart melt as a bright light appeared beside her, She looked seeing another portal. Getting the Paopi Fruit, she stood to her feet looking at Riku as the two walked through the portal. The next thing Lacey heard was Kiari yell," Hey Lacey, Riku!"

The two of them looked to see that Kiari was on the shores of Destiny Island, they swam to her once on shore. Lacey hugged Kiari and said,"I'm sorry for everything."

Kiari looked at her and replied,"It's okay."

Kiari walked inside Lacey looked at the Paopi Fruit in her hands then at Riku who was looking at her she handed him the fruit and said,"Maybe, someday I'm sorry I realized that what I wanted wasn't really what I wanted, I've grown up and in the darkness love is the last thing on my mind. I'm a warrior I can't let my feelings of love for a boy hold me back, I realized I got tired of waiting and saw my true purpose in life."

Lacey walked away from him.


End file.
